2015.10.07 - A Halliwell at Rowanwood
And so the four young witches arrive at Rowanwood House, the palatial mansion-slash-boarding house owned by Aunt Nessa. After showing Wyatt where he can clean up, River headed into the kitchen to make some sandwiches, while Aidan and Lucas vanished into the library. Now, tummies full, River leads Wyatt to a drawing room. "So um," he says, sounding a bit nervous, as he sits on the edge of a chair. "Your dad's a Whitelighter? How'd that happen?" Wyatt Halliwell laughs, possibly for the first time in weeks from how stressed he was looking. "Same way as anybody else. He was a good person, a hero, in life. So, when he died, in world war 2, they offered to make him a whitelighter." Then, to show he did understand the question, he goes on, "Years later he falls in love with my mom, marries her, and had me. And my little brother and sister, who should have come back in time with me and didn't." River Troy's jaw drops open. "You've got a brother and a sister? Dude! And your parents are married? How'd they manage that? Whitelighters aren't allowed to marry Witches. My mom and dad had to keep their affair super secret from everyone, even Granmama." Wyatt Halliwell plops down on one of the cushions on the floor, and says, "Yeah. Mom and dad convinced the Elders they could still do their jobs and be together, but it took years of convincing. But... That's the future. It's still against the rules now. You're half whitelighter too?" River Troy holds up a hand, then uses both to rub his temples. "Oh man, this is getting confusing. Are you saying you're not even born yet? Why'd you come back to the past, and how do we get you back to the future?" He blinks a few times. "Oh hey. I just got the title of that movie. Heh!" The door from the workroom opens and Nessa steps inside, removing her hat and gloves, and she smiles at seeing the boys. "Hello, River." She also smiles at Wyatt. "And hello to you, too." Glancing back to River, she asks, "Who's your friend, dear?" The 'why'd you come back' question hits Wyatt hard. The look on his face reflects just how bad things must have been. He doesn't answer, though, as Nessa arrives. He hops to his feet and turns to the adult, saying, "Hello. I'm Wyatt." River Troy hops off his chair as well. "Hi, Aunt Nessa!" he says cheerfully. "Yeah, this is Wyatt. We met him in the park, where he was setting a trap for some Grimlocks." He glances at Wyatt, then back to the adult. "And well, he doesn't have anywhere to stay, 'cuz he's not even born yet, so it's not like his parents would know him, so we were thinking maybe you might possibly let him stay here, maybe?" Nessa raises an eyebrow at River's words, and she smiles at Wyatt. "Pleased to meet you, Wyatt," she says, and she asks pointedly, "So... you don't have anyone to look after you or a place to stay?" She looks between the two boys to confirm this. Wyatt Halliwell shakes his head. "Well, uncle Cas has been looking after me, as much as he can. But, well, he's a Seraph, it's not like he has a place for me to stay. I've sort of just been sleeping wherever I can." River Troy opens his mouth, then closes it again, brows drawn together as he turns to Nessa in confusion. "Isn't a Seraph some sorta of angel? Like, the real kind, not the Whitelighter kind?" "Uncle Cas?" Nessa echoes, and her eyebeows raise. "An seraph? Taking care of a child? Oh, I hardly think so. Yes, you shall most certainly be welcome, here. I'll insist, if you'll forgive me--this is a good place to be safe, a good place to call home, if I may say so. That's what this place is for. It's the purpose I've chosen to serve in the world." She gives River a mild nod and a small smile. "Both are 'real,' dear. They simply serve different ends. But a seraph is even more... detached... than a Whitelighter." Wyatt Halliwell smiles in relief at that answer. "Thank you! I promise I won't be any trouble. The demons don't know who I am yet, so shouldn't be coming after me yet either." River Troy's brows draw together again as he looks at Wyatt. "Why would demons know who you are anyway? Are you famous in the future? And you never said why you came back to the past. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was a spell, rather than, like, a TARDIS." He pauses to take a breath, then turns excitedly to Nessa. "Oh! I almost forgot. A demon named Crowley is gonna take over the Underworld after the Source of All Evil is vanquished." He looks back to Wyatt again. "Right?" Shaking her head, Nessa says in a soft voice, a soft voice with an edge of steel, "It would be in the best interests of any demons pursuing you, dear, to keep well away from this place." Her violet eyes almost seem to literally flash as she says in an even tone, "You have my Oath that so long as you dwell in peace under my roof, no harm will come to you so long as I draw breath to opposite it." There's a formality to the words, a sense that her worried carries far more weight than a mere promise. At the mention of the underworld, she holds up a hand. "That may be, dear, but our world is already changed, just by Wyatt's presence. It does not do to rely overmuch on knowledge of the future. We'll keep it in mind, but... the future may be quite different than the one Wyatt knew." Wyatt Halliwell, to river's question about whether he's famous, suddenly looks sheepish. "Um.. Yeah. Have you ever heard the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child?" He looks back to Nessa, eyes widening a little at the gravity of er words. "Thank you," he says again, as if not quite sure what to say. River Troy ohs, noddings as he sits on the edge of the chair again, eyes losing focus for a few moments. "I think...Hang on." He grabs his tablet and whispers, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Grinning, he taps and swipes at the screen a few times, then reads: "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child." Blinking, his wide eyes turn to Wyatt again. "That's you? Whoa!" "You're quite welcome," Nessa says to Wyatt with a smile, and then she gives River an approving nod. "Prophecy is always a treacherous road to walk," she murmurs. "It's filled with all manner of unseen pitfalls and surprises. Always best, I think, to be aware of them... but also to be aware that Fate may have ideas in store that we haven't anticipated." Wyatt Halliwell nods quickly in agreement. "Like Excalibur. My mom was sure surprised about that." He pauses and adds, "I didn't bring it with me." Then he says, "Anyway, I don't care about prophecy, but because of it, demons have been after me my whole life. And even an Elder, once." River Troy bugs his eyes wide, then wrinkles his nose. "An Elder? Whoa." He shakes his head, letting out a long breath, then whispering, "Mischief managed," to his tablet, before tucking it away. "Well, you're here now, and that's the important thing. Wow, I never thought I'd ever meet another half-Whitelighter Witch before. That is just so cool. I wish my mom coulda lived long enough for the Elders to allow Witches and Whitelighters to get married and stuff." "Would either of you two care for tea?" Nessa asks, smiling. "And Wyatt, do you mind sleeping in a guest room until the house and I can work out something else?" She glances around a bit, as though examining the borders of the room. "I'm certain we can squeeze in a few changes, here or there, and make room for you without any trouble." Wyatt Halliwell Grins to River, "Me either. I thought my aunt Paige was the only one in this time, and she doesn't even know herself yet. She doesn't even know she's a Halliwell yet." He looks back to Nessa and says, to the tea, "Yes please." Then he shakes his head quickly, "I don't mind!" River Troy gives his head a shake, standing up again. "Thank you, but no, Aunt Nessa. I should get Lucas home, or Granmama will ground us both for life. You know how she is about school nights and stuff." He suddenly turns to Wyatt and gives him an impulsive hug. "So good to meet you, Wyatt! I just know we're all gonna be good friends." "All right, then," Nessa laughs, nodding to River. "Then you two get home and tell dear Endora hello," she says with a smile. Turning that same smile on Wyatt, she says, "Then I'll just see River out, and I'll come back with some tea in a few minutes. Please, dear, make yourself at home." And she goes to walk River out, as she's said.